fiffanfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Mój brat?
Siódmy odcinek serii "Niebieskowłosa tajemnica" Opis Ferb traci nadzieję, że Hermiona może być jego siostrą, jednak ta zaczyna coś podejrzewać. Sophie proponuje jej, aby wypyta o szczegóły matkę... Bohaterowie *Hermiona Vitaris *Sophie Adventure *Ferb Fletcher *Fineasz Flynn (tylko wspomniany) Fabuła -Nie, to nie możliwe-w głosie Ferba usłyszeć można było panikę. Trzymał zdjęcie jeszcze kilka sekund przed oczyma, po czym odłożył je z powrotem do kartonu-to nie możliwe, to nie ona... Fletcher jak najszybciej chciał zapomnieć o tym co właśnie odkrył. Nie dopuszczał do siebie tej myśli, przecież tyle lat żył szczęśliwy bez tej informacji..."Po co mi to było..."-myślał. Gdy tylko wszedł do ogródka dostrzegł, że są tam wszyscy jego znajomi, włącznie z nią. Korzystając z okazji, że dziewczyna stoi dalej od reszty zielonowłosy podszedł do niej, aby choć częściowo wiedzieć na czym stoi. Nie chciał jej odrazu mówić o swoich podejrzeniach, tylko delikatnie wypytać o to i owo -Cześć Holly-chłopak podszedł do dziewczyny i mówił lekko trzęsiącym się głosem. Starał się jednak opanować emocje-słuchaj, może wyjdziemy gdzieś na miasto? -Ekhm-Hermiona poczuła się trochę nieswojo-Wiesz, lubię cię, ale... -Nie, nie o to mi chodzi!Po prostu chciałem z tobą pogadać, wiesz... jak kumple.. -Nie jestem pewna czy to aby na pewno dobry pomysł Ferb... Całej tej rozmowie z ciekawością przysłuchiwała się Sophie, która już dawno paringowała swoją przyjaciółkę z Ferbem, lub Fineaszem. Blondynka uznała, że to świetna okazja, aby niebieskowłosa otworzyła się na innych -No pewnie, że z tobą pójdzie!-wtrąciła się w środku rozmowy Sophie, która nie widziała w tym nic złego-nawet z ogromną chęcią! -Co ty wyrabiasz?-wyszeptała Hermiona, tak aby nie usłyszał Ferb -Ja dobrze wiem co robię, to idziecie? Mimo wszystko Hermiona i Ferb poszli na miasto. Ferb nie miał odwagi zacząć tematu, więc oboje najpierw poszli na lody, aby się rozluźnić co jednak nie przyniosło pożądanego efektu, oboje czuli się skrępowani swoim towarzystwem i przez większość drogi milczeli. -O czym chciałeś ze mną pogadać?-zaczęła Hermiona. -Wiesz.... może to dziwnie zabrzmi, ale chciałem cię trochę lepiej poznać-Ferb sam nie wiedział co mówi. Wiedział, że powinien powiedzieć jej o swoich przypuszczeniach, ale nie miał odwagi. Gdyby okazało się, że nie jest to prawdą, wyszedł by na idiotę-masz jakiś ulubiony kolor? -Wyprowadziłeś mnie na koniec miasta, żeby zapytać mnie o ulubiony kolor?-w jej głosie można było usłyszeć niedowieżanie i lekką złość. Nie krzyczała, ale jej ton głosu wydawał się ostry -Nie, nie dlatego!-Fletcher poczuł, że już czas, aby zacząć tę rozmowę bardziej na serio, jednak nie wiedział jak zacząć-tak się zastanawiam... masz rodzeństwo? -Nie-odpowiedziała szybko Hermiona. Nie chciała z nim na ten temat dłużej rozmawiać, jednak ten nie dawał za wygraną -Serio? -Nie, znaczy tak, to jest.... ugh, nie, nie mam rodzeństwa... -Ja teoretycznie też..-po tych słowach Vitorówna spojrzała na niego ze zdziwieniem-Zdziwiona? Fineasz i Fretka to moje przybrane rodzeństwo, a mama w rzeczywistości to moja macocha. Wiem, że to dziwnie brzmi, ale to prawda... Ferb stracił wszelkie nadzieje, że to mogła być ona, jednak w niej coś się obudziło; -Nie masz biologicznego rodzeństwa? -To bardziej skomplikowane. Widzisz, tata opowiadał mi coś o mojej siostrze, ale nagle zniknęła wraz z mamą... -A ile miała wtedy lat?-dziewczyna zaczęła powoli kojarzyć fakty, jednak odrzucała podejrzenie, że to on jest jej bratem. Jakiś głos w głowie upewniał ją jednak w tym przekonaniu -Dwa, a dlaczego pytasz? -Tak jakoś...wiesz-Hermiona wzięła głęboki oddech, jednak nie potrafiła tego z siebie wydusić-nieważne. Ja muszę iść do domu, narazie! Miło było z tobą spędzić trochę czasu! Niebieskowłosa przez całą drogę do domu myślała o tym co właśnie się stało. Wszystko składało się w logiczną całość. Przecież matka opowiadała jej, że w wieku dwóch lat przeniosła się na Belluma, a na Ziemi zostawiły jej ojca i brata, jednak bała się że to nie będzie prawda, że to tylko dziwny zbieg okoliczności, a ona wyjdzie na idiotkę. Te myśli nie dawały jej spokoju, więc gdy tylko wróciła do domu zaczęła rozmowę z matką -Mamo, pamiętasz może jak opowiadałaś mi o moim bracie?-zapytała niepewnie Hermiona -Pamiętam słonko, a o co chodzi?-kobieta nie przykładała do tej rozmowy specjalnej uwagi, swojego wzroku nie odrywała od garnków w których przygotowywała obiad -Opowiesz mi o nim więcej? -Nie widzę powodów, abym miała to zrobić... -Powodem mogę być na przykład ja i moja ciekawość-Hermiona nie dawała za wygraną -Eh, twój brat nie odziedziczył rzadnych mocy, więc został na ziemi wraz z twoim ojcem-Arianda nie chciała z córką o tym rozmawiać, głównie z tego powodu, że nie chciała, aby jej córka wracała do przeszłości. Dla niej najważniejsza miała być przyszłość, która w gruncie rzeczy wcale od niej nie zależy-chcesz wiedzieć coś jeszcze? -Na przykład to w którym kraju się urodził... -W Wielkiej Brytani-mówiła, po czym oderwała się od gotowania i spojrzała na córkę-a dokładnie do Angli -Czyli to nie on-wyszeptała do siebie, po czym mówiła do matki dalej-dzięki, a co na obiad? -Spagetti z krwią wilka brunatnego, twoje ulubione-po tych słowach kobieta wróciła do garów po czym walnęła drewnianą łyżką wilczą łapę wychodzącą w garnku-specjał naszej planety -A nie mogłybyśmy zjeść dla odmiany coś ziemskiego? -A po co? -Nieważne...ja lecę do pokoju Aby się z tym wszystkim jakoś uporać dziewczyna zadzwoniła do Sophii -Halo?-w komórce rozległ się głos blondynki -Cześć Sophie, przeszkadzam? -No coś ty?!-mówiła radosnym tonem dziewczyna-żałój, że cię tu nie ma! Fineasz i Ferb zbudowali wielki rower, który jeździ w chmurach! -To dlatego taki dobry zasięg? -Dokładnie! Właśnie przejeżdżam nad twoim domem! -A mogłabyć wpaść na chwilę? Muszę ci coś opowiedzieć-mówiła Hermiona-oczywiście, jeżeli chcesz.... -w słuchawce nie słyszała już nikogo-Halo? -Tu jestem!-Hermiona usłyszała za sobą głos przyjaciółki, która jakgdyby nigdy nic za nią stała-to o co chodzi?-blondynka usiadła obok niej na łóżku-jak twoja randka z Ferbem? -To nie była randka, ale nie o to chodzi... chociaż trochę tak... -Zaczyna się robić ciekawie! -I to bardzo. Prawie nie popełniłabym największego błędu w życiu... -Ale co konkretnie? -Bo widzisz, przez głupi zbieg okoliczności prawie pomyśałam, że Ferb jest moim bratem! -Serio? -Tak, a wszystko przez to, że on też miał jakąś tam siostrę, która zaginęła. Niezły przypadek, nie?-nieczekając na odpowiedź, Hermiona mówiła dalej-wszystko się wyjaśniło, gdy mama powiedziała mi, że mój brat pochodzi z Anglii.. -Na twoim miejscu bym się nie śmiała... -A dlaczego? -Bo Ferb pochodzi z Anglii... po tych słowach zapadła niezręczna cisza, po czym Sophie kontynuowała-nie wiedziałaś o tym? -A skąd miałam wiedzieć?!-w głosie niebieskowłosej słychać było panikę-to niemożliwe! On nie jest moim bratem! -Pewnie, że nie, inaczej nazywał by się Future... -Tak właściwie to nazywam się Vitaris, ale zapomniałam o tym wspomnieć... -Ale i tak nie masz się o co martwić... -Ja tylko na Bellumie nazywam się Vitaris, na Ziemi w dalszym ciągu mam nazwisko ojca... -Czyli jakie? -No właśnie tego nie wiem! Mama mi nie powiedziała. Pewnie w szkole się dowiem... -Chcesz czekać do września?! Nie ma mowy, może ty wytrzymasz, ale ja nie! -Nie szalej tak, spróbuję wypytać mamy... -No to idź! Hermiona poraz kolejny zeszła do kuchni, aby porozmawiać z matką -Mam jeszcze jedno pytanie-mówiła szybkim tępem Hermiona-jak się nazywam? -Vitaris... -Ale tu, na Ziemi! -Po co ci ta informacja? -Wiesz-Hermiona zaczęła szukać w głowie jakieś wymówki-bo we wrześniu szkoła i wolałabym wiedzieć jak się nazywam... -Nie widzę przeszkód. Tak więc; twoje prawdziwe nazwisko to.... Kategoria:Odcinki